Untitled For Now!
by The-Miss-Americas
Summary: Two ex friends from the US go to Hogwarts. Love and lots of drama!!
1. Disclaimer

**Title: Right now, it's untitled.  If you have a suggestion, please email it to us!**

**Authors: Lita and Holli (aka The Miss Americas)******

**Author's email: miss_Americas@excite.com**

**Rating: Right now, it's PG13**

**Disclaimer: As much as we think we do, we don't actually own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Lita and Nikki.  Thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating such wonderful characters.  We are forever grateful to you!**

**Author's Note: Holli- This is my first HP fic and the first time I've tried to write a fan fic with another person.  Please bear with us as we work this out.  Thanks!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. New Friends and Old Ones Too

Chapter I: New Friends

****

Harry Potter, along with his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, excitingly sat down in their train compartment heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their 6th year. 

"Excuse me. May I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full," they heard an unfamiliar voice say. They looked up and saw a girl with auburn hair, green eyes, short, but beautiful. 

"Sure," Harry replied. Ron couldn't take his eyes off the girl. 

"So, what's your name?" Hermione asked. 

"Nikki Keller," the girl said. 

"Where are you from?" Harry inquired. "The States. Namely Denver, Colorado." 

"Cool. I want to go to the States one day," Hermione told Nikki 

"I've only been gone for a few days and I miss it lots." She sighed, "So, what are your names?" 

"I'm Ron. This is Harry and this is Hermione," Ron told her, his eyes never leaving her face. 

"Pleased to meet you all. You guys seem like decent people, so I'm glad I found you." *So am I* thought Ron. ************************************************************************ At the other end of the train, Draco Malfoy was talking to his two friends/bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, though widely known as Crabbe and Goyle. They had been discussing their summers. Suddenly, Draco stopped talking as he watched a girl go by. 

"Hey you!" Draco yelled. The girl stopped and looked at Draco coldly. 

"What do you want?" 

"Who are you?" 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," the girl said, turning and walking away. Draco stared at her. 

"Whoa," he said to himself. 

"Is she a first year?" Crabbe asked Draco. 

"She's pretty tall and looks kinds old to be a first year," commented Goyle. 

"I hope she's a 6th year and in Slytherin," Draco said. 

"She looks like a 6th year," Crabbe replied. Goyle sat down. The girl was his cousin, Lita, from the States. He was hoping that they wouldn't find out they were related. That would really screw things up. ************************************************************************ Arriving at Hogwarts, the first years, along with 5 other students, including Nikki in front and Lita in the back, walked in a line to the sorting hat. 

"Keller, Nikki," Professor McGonnagal screeched. Nikki was extremely nervous. Trembling, she walked up and McGonnagal placed the sorting hat on her head. 

"I think I will place you in..." the sorting hat said, making her even more nervous. She wished that the stupid hat would just sort her already. She hated the anticipation. Ron was looking at Nikki with hope in his eyes. 

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindors, especially Ron, cheered and clapped loudly. Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat and the din died down. 

"Goyle, Lita," cried McGonnagal. 

"I need to tell you something, Draco," Goyle said cautiously. Draco turned to him. 

"Are you guys related?" inquired Draco, angrily. 

"Yes, she's my cousin. Well, 2nd cousin on my father's side." 

"Why didn't you tell me this?" 

"I didn't know what you'd think," he said, avoiding Draco's eyes. 

"Slytherin," the sorting hat yelled. The Slytherins, except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, cheered. 

"What year is she going to be in?" Draco asked, still furious. 

"6th," 

"Well, at least maybe this year I can play someone to keep Pansy away from me," Draco commented under his breath. 

"Malfoy, Denise," McGonnagal said. Draco immediately looked up at a blond- haired, grayish-eyed girl who was walking towards the professor. 

"Malfoy?" Draco was confused. He didn't know he had a relative. 

"Slytherin," it shouted before it touched Denise's head.

******After Dinner******

Lita was staring at the fire in the Slytherin common room. Draco walked over to her and sat down. 

"Umm.could we talk for a minute?" Draco asked. 

"Why?" 

"I'd like to be your friend, if you could just give me a chance." Draco said, avoiding Lita's stare. 

"I'm usually a loner, but since you're friends with my cousin, I'll give ya one chance," Lita said in her Yankee accent, making Draco smile. *Activate plan A.* he said mentally. "And let me warn ya, if you hurt me in ANY way, you're gonna regret it, Draco, got it?" Draco gulped and nodded. He grinned. "Yes ma'am," ************************************************************************ In the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Nikki were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. It was late and all the other Gryfinndors had already gone to bed. Ron, seeing his chance, slid across the couch to Nikki. 

"I'd like to ask you a question, Nikki," Ron said. 

"Okay," 

"Would you like to.well, I would like to.jeez, this is harder than I thought. " Ron stammered. 

"Yes," 

"Yes? You'll go out with me?" 

"Of course I will!" she said. Ron smiled and gave her a hug. Nikki wrapped her arms around Ron and Ron laid his head on hers. They were the happiest Gryfinndors in the castle. Nothing could bring them down. 

*********************************************************************** 

"So, where'd you go before you came to Hogwarts?" Draco asked Lita. They were up late into the night chatting. 

"I used to live in the States, I went to a private witchcraft school there," 

"Cool," 

"It wasn't all that great. Really, I was a bit of a loner in the States. Not one person liked me for who I was, except one girl." Lita admitted. 

"I'm assuming a lot of people knew you were a witch then?" asked Draco. Lita nodded. "My ex-best friend told many Muggles that I was a witch," 

"Why?" 

"We were mad at each other for some stupid reason, but went too far with it." 

"Was your ex-best friend a Muggle?" Lita shook her head no. 

"She was part witch." 

"So why didn't you tell them she was a witch?" sympathized Draco. 

"I was going to, but she moved. She did it so they would criticize her. When she left, I was criticized every chance they had. That's why I was transferred here," 

"Who is your ex-best friend?" "You probably wouldn't know her. She's probably still in the States." 

"Come on. Tell me," he pleaded. 

"Her name is Nikki Keller.  I haven't seen her in five years. I'm glad, too. If I do see her again, I'm gonna get her," Lita said coldly. 

"Lita, I think there's a Nikki Keller at this school. She's new here, too. She's in Gryffindor," Draco told Lita. She glared into the fire. 

"She was the first person that was called to the sorting hat. Didn't you hear her name being called?" 

Lita stared at Draco. "I'm half deaf. I can't hear out of my right ear. I didn't hear when McGonnagal called her," she explained .

 "Oh," 

"Didn't you wonder why I sit on the left side of a person?" Lita asked, making Draco ponder for a moment. He looked and in fact, Lita was sitting on his left side right now. 

"I guess I never noticed it," 

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal anyway. There's a bunch of things I never notice," Lita sighed. Draco saw his chance and turned to her. He grinned at her. 

"Lita... I know we don't know each other very much, but I think that you're the most fascinating person in the world. I would love it if you would go out with me…you know, as a girlfriend?" Lita smiled. 

"Yes,". 

*I knew it!* Draco thought. He grinned from ear to ear as he felt a heaviness being lifted from his body. He felt like he was floating on air. They parted and Draco gave Lita a small unexpected, kiss on her forehead. Lita smiled at Draco. 

"Is that all?" she asked. 

"All of what?" Draco was puzzled. 

"In the States, you don't just kiss a girl on the forehead. You do it like this!" She leaned over and kissed him squarely on the lips. It caught him by surprise, but he was enjoying it immensely. 

*********************************************************************** 

In the Gryfinndor common room, Harry and Hermione came downstairs to see Nikki and Ron curled up on the couch in front of the dead fire. Ron's arm was draped over Nikki and they were both smiling. 

"Do you think what I think?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"Let's wake them up. We still have get breakfast and get to classes. We don't have time to waste." Harry said. Together, they shook the two awake. Slowly, they opened up their eyes and blinked at their friends. 

"I personally would like to congratulate you two. You make such a cute couple," Hermione told them. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Ron and Nikki said at the same time, smiling. Ron wrapped his arm around Nikki.  The two started in on their lovey-dovey talk 

"Okay, you guys are making me sick, I'm gonna go find Harry," Hermione said, then left. 

****************************After Classes******************************

Lita walked to the Slytherin common room and saw Draco talking with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked up at Lita and smiled. 

"Hey," he said with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Hi," 

"Sit down," he said, making room between him and Goyle so Lita could sit down. Lita sat down and Crabbe continued to talk. Goyle started eating some cakes. 

"Is eating all you ever do?" Lita asked. Goyle stopped eating. 

"Me?"

"Uh, I don't think that there is a big troll behind you eating, so, yes, you!" 

"He's always eating something," Draco whispered in Lita's ear. Lita nodded in agreement. "What?" Goyle asked, dropping a cake in his lap. 

"Nothing Greggory," Lita said. She whispered something in Draco's ear and they got up to leave.

 "I'm sure that we will find it in the library." Draco said in fake voice, winking at Lita. "I'm sure we will, Draco!" Lita replied. The couple walked off to another secluded part of the common room. Immediately, they started making out furiously. 

"I love you," Draco snuck in between kisses. 

"I love you more," 

"I love you the most," 

Draco had his arm around Lita and she had her head resting on his shoulder as they went back into the common room. 

"Are you guys..." Crabbe started to ask, but was interrupted by Goyle. 

"Going out?" Goyle finished, sounding astounded. 

"Goyle, now don't get any ideas or anything." squeaked Draco. To everybody's surprise, Goyle got up and sucker punched Draco. 

"What was that for?" Draco asked, blood pouring out of his nose. 

"I never said you guys could go out," Lita stood up in front of Goyle. 

"You don't have to. We're old enough to make our own decisions, Greggory," she said, "You should be ashamed of yourself. We maybe related, but it's a distant relationship. You ever touch Draco again, I will personally take my wand and shove it so far up your pompous ass, you will never be able to get it out. I've done it before and I will do it again. Understand?" 

"I don't care what I did, I want you to stay away from my cousin," Goyle under his breath. He left the room, slamming the door in the process. 

"Oh yeah? You never were useful for anything, you big fat tub of lard," Draco yelled as the door to the dormitory slammed. Crabbe looked up at Draco. 

"So, is it just the two of us now?" 

"No Crabbe. We may have lost Goyle, but we will never lose Lita." 

"It wouldn't be the same...just the two of us," Crabbe told him. 

"I know what you mean," Draco said, looking up at the entrance to the girls' dormitories. "You two, off to bed," a voice said behind them said. They turned to see Snape. "Go on now, you shouldn't be up this late!" 

************************************************************************ 

The next day at breakfast, Draco saw Lita sitting beside Denise. He walked over to them. She and Denise looked at Draco. 

"Hey Lita," he said, smiling. 

"Hi Draco," said Lita, looking back at Denise. 

"I noticed you didn't sit by me and Crabbe today," 

"I noticed that too. It's time I start to interact with other Slytherins and not just you or Crabbe," 

"What about the other one?" Denise asked. 

"I'm mad at him. Draco, you shouldn't have just let him punch you. You could've turned him into a frog or something," Lita told him. 

"I'm sorry Lita, but I didn't think you'd like me if I did that," 

"Draco... I've known Greggory all my life. I know how he gets. I wouldn't hate you if you did something back!" 

"Would you not be ignoring me if I had done something?" Draco asked her. Lita looked at Draco. His nose was swollen and purple from the hit. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach, but ignored it. "I told you. I'm talking to other Slytherins. I'm not ignoring you!" "Okay, do you mind if I sit here then?" Lita looked at Denise. 

"Not at all," Denise said, smiling. 

"Lita?" "Of course I don't mind," Lita said, her anger melting away. It was hard to be mad at Draco for too long. Draco smiled and sat down beside Lita. 

"I can't believe you're my brother, Draco! No one ever told me I had a brother," Denise told him "Well, no one ever told me I had a sister." 

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Denise said. Draco held Lita's hand under the table. They looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, the owls started flying in and a letter dropped down for Draco and one for Lita and one for Denise. Draco's letter was from his father. 

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I never told you that you had a sister in fear that you might go out looking for her. Since she's moved back from the States, I guess I better tell you now...she's moving in with us!_

_Father_

Draco smiled. "Denise, I got a letter from Father. He says you're moving in with us," "Cool!" Denise exclaimed. 

"Well, since we're done, we should go walk around," Lita said, looking at Draco and Denise for a reply. 

"Sure," they both said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Lita, Draco, Crabbe, Denise, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nikki stayed in the Great Hall, Nikki looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Lita and stopped talking. Her eyes narrowed.

 "Nikki, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ron asked. 

"Nothing," Lita noticed her and walked over to the table. 

"So…we meet again." Lita coldly stated. 

"I guess so!" Nikki replied, her eyes down. "What brings you to Hogwarts?" 

"I'm here because of you," 

"Me? I didn't do anything!" 

"You're a liar, and you know it! You always have been!" Lita yelled. 

"So, what if I am?" a calm Nikki asked. 

"I don't even know why you ever became my best friend," spat Lita. 

"We never agreed on anything anyway. You always got me in trouble, so I guess it's better that way!" 

"That's one thing we agree on!" 

"Let me make one thing clear though. If I ever see you around my friends or boyfriend, you're gonna regret it," Nikki acidly replied. 

"As it is with you." They glared at each other and left the hall in different directions. Draco, Crabbe, and Denise got up and followed Lita. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up after Nikki. 

The trio caught up to Nikki, who was crying in the hallway. "Nikki, what happened between you and Lita that made you become ex- friends?" Ron asked with care. 

"Ron, honey, Lita and I were not like you and Harry. She always got me in trouble and she would go out with a guy that I had went out with and all this other crap," Nikki told Ron with tears in her eyes. 

"That's so wrong!" Ron felt so bad for her. He held her close to him and let her cry on his shoulder.

 ************************************************************************

"What happened in there? Was that Nikki?" Draco asked. 

"Yes, it was. The wench! Draco, Nikki and I were always like you and Harry. We never got along. Supposedly I always got her in trouble. She did that on her own and supposedly every guy that I went out with, she had gone out with before me and all this other crap. It was a total mess and now we're not friends," Lita explained. 

"We went our own ways. We have our own very different ambitions. We're totally opposite!" 

"What's your ambition?" Denise asked her. Draco and Denise looked at Lita, waiting for a response. 

"Me? I want to become the most famous singer of this world. I wanna be married to a psychiatrist so I can talk to him whenever I have a problem," 

"Isn't that what you need to do anyway?" 

"I guess you're right Draco," 

"Course, I'm always right," Draco said, giving Lita a kiss on her forehead. He started to walk away. 

"Where you going?" Lita asked. 

"Quidditch game. It's against Gryffindor," Draco said with a sly smile on his face. "Cool!" She ran over to Draco's side and he put his arm around her. Denise followed them out of the tower and into the stands where the Quidditch game was about to begin.


	3. The Quidditch Match

Chapter II-The Quidditch Match Draco gave Lita a kiss. "Catch the snitch for me, k?" she asked. "Anything for you," replied Draco, giving Lita another kiss. He left into his uniform. Lita and Denise went to the bleachers and sat down beside Crabbe. "Hi Lita! Hiya Denise!" Crabbe said, excitedly. "Hi!" they replied. The game started. Draco and Harry flew around trying to find the snitch. It was ten minutes into the game and Slytherin was leading by ten points. A Slytherin Beater hit a Bludger towards Ron. Nikki sped towards him determined to stop the stupid thing from hitting Ron. She knocked it away from him with just inches to spare. It sped away. Draco was too busy looking for the snitch to notice the Bludger heading straight for him. Before he knew what was happening, it hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, unconscious. "Draco!" Lita cried. She ran down the stairs and onto the field with Denise in tow. When they got there, Madam Hooch was by his side. "He's had a bad fall and the wind was knocked out of him. Lita, could you escort him to the hospital wing?" "Yes, Madam Hooch." she replied with tears in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey levitated him and together they walked off the field. "In the meantime, we need a seeker for Slytherin," Madam Hooch explained. "I'll do it! I was a seeker at my old school," Denise told Madam Hooch. "Are you sure?" Hooch asked skeptically. "Yes!" "Okay," Hooch said. Denise got into a Quidditch uniform and went to the pitch. She saw the snitch instantly and immediately caught it. The game was over. The Slytherins cheered as everyone went back to their common rooms. Nikki and Ron headed sadly back to the locker room. "We did our best." Nikki commented. "Yeah.I guess so," Ron said, disappointed. It was his first game as captain and they lost. He was miserable. Nikki stopped Ron and looked into his eyes. "We did our best. Nothing can change that. You did everything a good captain does and I'm very proud of you." "Really?" Ron's eyes lit up. "Yes. I believe in you and no one can take that away. Now I want to see the smile that I love." Ron forced a grin. "Come on! You have to do better than that! I promise to give you a kiss if you smile and forget the game and cheer up." Ron was really grinning now. *Anything for a kiss!* he thought. "That's so much better!" Nikki told him. She pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Ron could feel his anger melt away and his love for Nikki grow. "Get a room, you two!" cried Harry. They parted and giggled. ************************************************************************ For the next week, Lita stayed with Draco in the hospital wing, waiting for a sign of movement. "Please wake up, Draco." Lita whispered constantly. Madam Pomfrey came in every once in while to check up on Lita and offer her something to eat, but Lita always refused. She just couldn't keep anything down. "Lita, you shouldn't throw your food up. It is not good for you," Moaning Myrtle always told her as she washed her hands and face. "I'm fat. I shouldn't eat this much anyway," Lita always responded. "You're not fat," Myrtle would reply. This particular day, Lita had gone to the bathroom and headed back to the hospital wing. When she came in, she saw that Draco had moved a little bit. In her excitement, she ran to his side. "Draco? Can you hear me?" Lita asked. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. "Lita?" "Yes it's me, Draco! Oh my gosh! Madam Pomfrey!" Lita yelled. Madam Pomfrey ran in and saw Draco was conscious again. "Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy. How are you feeling?" Pomfrey asked. "I have a splitting headache. Could I talk to Lita privately for a minute?" he asked. "Okay. Then it's time for a look over," Pomfrey said. She left. Draco motioned for Lita to sit next to him on the bed. She sat down and he put his arm around her. "How long have I been in here?" he asked. "A week," Lita said. "Oh my gosh. A week?" Draco asked, very surprised. "I'm not too sure. I've been up here with you all week," "You seem skinnier. What's been going on? Have you been eating?" Lita hesitated. "Yes," "And did you let it digest?" She put her head down. "No," "Lita!" Draco cried, sitting up. Immediately he laid back down as pain shot through his head. "Madam Pomfrey!" Lita yelled. Pomfrey rushed in. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, breathlessly. "I have a major headache," "Get some rest, Ms. Goyle. Mr. Malfoy is going to be fine." Pomfrey said. "But I..." Lita started to say. Madam Pomfrey interrupted her. "No buts!" 


	4. Draco Finds Out

Lita stepped into the Slytherin common room. She spotted her cousin on the sofa in front of the fire. "Greg?" Lita said softly. He turned his head and glared at her. Gulping, she walked over to her cousin and sat down. "What do you want, Lita?" he asked gruffly, never looking away from the fire. "Greg, I don't want you to be mad at me or Draco. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'you can't help who you fall in love with'?" There was silence. "Greg, don't act like this! I know you're mad, but how long do you think you'll last like this?" Another moment of silence. Goyle sighed and turned to his cousin. "Look, Lita. You're my cousin, so I have a family obligation to you. I feel as if I have to watch over and protect you," Goyle explained. "I can understand that, but why did you have to go and hit your best friend for it?" "I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." "Draco would never hurt me! He loves me with all his heart and so do I!" Goyle hung his head. "I'm sorry. Why don't we just forget and get on with our lives?" "It's not that easy. You didn't just punch your best friend." "Look, he's in the hospital wing right now. Why don't you go up and see him? Explain it to him and I bet he'll forgive you," Goyle got up. "I think I will. Thanks, Lita!" he called as he left the room. Lita smiled and headed towards the girls room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ron and Nikki were relaxing in the courtyard outside the castle. They had just had double potions with the Slytherins. With Draco out, things were going smoothly, putting the Gryfinndors in a good mood. "Ron, are you glad I came here?" "Of course! Why would you ask something like that?" "Just wondering." "If you hadn't come here, my life wouldn't be complete. I wouldn't be as happy as I am when you're around. My life would be different!" "Wow. I didn't know I affected you that much!" "You do, babe, and that's why I love you." Ron bent down and gave her a kiss. Nikki sighed and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goyle made his way to the hospital wing. Inside, Draco was sitting on his bed putting his clothes back on. "Draco?" he asked in a small voice. "Bloody hell! Who can it be now?" Draco turned around. He gave Goyle a dirty look before speaking. "What do you want?" "Look, Draco, I came up here to apologize." he said looking down. "For what? Nearly knocking my bloody head off?" "Draco, I'm sorry. Lita is my cousin and I couldn't help myself. It was like an I had a responsibility to keep her safe and I hit you." "I wasn't going to hurt nor will I ever hurt her!" Draco exclaimed "I know that. I don't really know why I hit you. I do know that I want to be your friend again. No hard feelings?" Goyle extended his hand. "Aww, you bloke! I couldn't stay mad you for long, you know that!" Draco took his hand and shook it. "Now, let me get my clothes on and we'll leave," ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Goyle, you don't possibly know who it was that knocked me off my broom, now do you?" Draco asked. The two were en route to the Slytherin common room. "Yeah. It's all over the school. It was that red head Beater from Gryfinndor," "Weasel's girlfriend?" "Yeah, that's the girl. Yeah, she did it." Draco's eyes narrowed. He briskly turned and headed the other way. "Draco, where are you going?" Goyle asked. "To get my revenge. Those Gyrfinndorks are going to get it!" 


	5. Looking for Weasley

Draco walked briskly into the Great Hall. He paused, scanning the room. Not there. He ran to the library. Not there either. Where could they be? "Hey, you!" he called out to a student ahead of him. The person turned around and looked at Draco. It was Colin Creevy. "Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" he cried. He lifted up his camera to shield himself. "I'm not going to hurt you, you twit! I just want to know where Weasley and his little girlfriend are!" he replied. "I-I don't know where they are. The last time I saw them was in the main courtyard. They might be there still." "Good." and he ran down the hallway. He was so angry that he didn't see Professor Snape walking down the hallway. He ran smack into him, knocking him to the ground. "Oh no.I'm so sorry, Professor! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you okay?" Draco said in a panic. "I am okay, Malfoy. You better watch out next time." Snape replied, getting to his feet. "So sorry, Professor. I'll watch out!" he called over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~~*~*~*~ "Can this day get any worse?" Nikki asked Ron. She had had a horrible day.She had been caught writing notes to Ron in Transfiguration and McGonagall made her read the note aloud. In Potions, Snape had screamed at her, making her shake so hard she put into to drops of dragon saliva rather than one, which had made her cauldron explode. "Everyone has them. Don't get too worked up about it." he replied. She started to cry. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. No one likes me anyway! Well, except you and Harry." "Hun, it's not you. Lots of people like you. You're just having a bad day, that's all." he said, calmly. He took her head into his hands and kissed her softly. He then kissed her eyes. She sniffed and put her head on his shoulder. Maybe things were going to get better. 


	6. Gryffindor and Slytherintalking?

"Weasle!" Draco yelled when he saw Ron and Nikki. "Oh great," Ron said, sighing. Draco walked over to Ron and punched him, knocking him down. Ron got up and punched Draco and they started fighting. Kids around them were crowding around them to see who would win. Lita ran to see what was going on. She saw Nikki standing there, just watching them and screaming for them to stop. Lita ran over to Draco and Ron and pulled Draco up off of Ron. "Lemme at him!" he screamed. Lita carried him all the way to the dorm and sat him down on the couch. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lita screamed, walking in circles. "His stupid girlfriend hit me in the head with a bludger, you think I'm not gonna do anything?" Draco asked. "Yes! What if a teacher saw you? Draco, you could've gotten expelled," Lita said. "I don't care, I hate this school anyway, I hate the people, and I hate everything about it," Draco said. Lita just stared at him and walked off. "Lita..." Draco said. "Draco, you said what you had to say about this school, don't say any more, please," Lita said, then went into her dorm. Draco went outside and over to the lake and sat down. Then he heard footsteps and turned around and saw Ron. "I never thought I'd find myself to say this, but I'm sorry," Draco said, looking back at the lake. "What happened between you and Lita?" Ron asked. "I am not even sure... if we're going out anymore. I kinda blew up in her face and told her that I hate this school, and everyone in it," Draco said. "Girls are so confusing," Ron said. "Tell me about it," Draco said, tears forming in his eyes. "Lita will forgive you though," Ron said. "She thinks I hate her. I doubt she will. So what'd Nikki say?" Draco asked. "She said I'm immature for fighting," Ron said. "That's it?" Draco asked. "Yeah, pretty much," Ron said. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along, especially after they just fought, now I've seen everything," someone said. They turned around and saw Lita. "What's going on here?" someone else asked, and they turned and saw Nikki. "Just telling Ron I was sorry," Draco said to Nikki as she sat down beside Ron. "Oh. Um...Draco, I'm sorry I hit you with that bludger. It was an accident, I swear on my life," Nikki said. "Whatever," Lita mumbled, walking away. "Wench," Nikki mumbled. "Ron, can I ask you a favor?" Draco asked. "Sure," Ron said. "We've apologized and everything, now can we pretend like this never happened?" Draco asked. "Sure," Ron said. The three of them got up and Draco went to the castle and Ron and Nikki walked around the castle. Draco went into the dormitory to see Lita and Goyle talking. "Heard you got into a fight today," Goyle said. "Yeah," Draco said. "And you got a letter from your father again," Goyle said. 


End file.
